creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scarlet 157
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scarlet 157 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an or for assistance. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 22:48, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Warning Do not post character bios as articles. The next infraction will be treated as a spam page. Additionally, your story seems like it would violate the No-spinoff rule that we have on this wiki. I would suggest taking it to dA as they allow for those types of stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 04:51, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Additionally the story had a large amount of grammatical, capitalization, and punctuation issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: People here deleted the page for a good reason. I'm not responsible for deleting pages, so you should ask why your story was deleted for the person who deleted it. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."''']] 20:51, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your Message I can't teach you how to be a better writer. However, I can give you a few pointers on getting a story accepted on this wiki. *Make sure you run your story through a proofreading program, like Microsoft Word, to make sure you have no grammar, spelling or word issues. Also, don't just write down a story in the site's editor and publish it. A good story takes a lot of time to make and if it gets deleted you won't have an extra copy to work on. *Don't rush. There's no hurry to get a story on here. Take your time and keep in mind that most people who contribute to this site, including myself, have their first stories deleted as well. Writing is a skill; it takes practice to get better. *We have quite a few pages on this wiki that offer general advice on creating good stories. You can read them here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Writing_Advice *Also, make sure you give these a read before starting a new story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Quality_Standards and http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Spinoffs. The stories you submitted were below the QS because they felt quite rushed and had a lot of grammar issues that would take time to solve. *Finally, I strongly suggest you put your next story here instead of the main site: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop Your story won't be deleted here and you can get quality feedback on it to help you decide when to put it to the main site. Hopefully this was helpful. I know it's a lot of reading but it will help you out a lot more than I can. If you've got any questions, feel free to message me or another admin/VCROC and we'll get back to you. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC)